The Tale of Reby Sky & Angelina Love Pt 1
by GlitterNinja88
Summary: part one of a good friendship


THE TALE OF REBY SKY & ANGELINA LOVE

PART 1 – PROLOGUE (takes place weeks ago)

Angelina Love (real name Lauren Williams) was seen pacing back and forth backstage, starting to look a bit agitated. She was awaiting the arrival of her new manager. The beginning of Warfare was drawing near and Angelina had to get prepared to defend the TEW Women's Tag Team Championships with Serena Crow against Blackheart Inc. So Angelina really didn't have time to be waiting much longer. So when she heard the metal doors open and saw a female walking towards her…she took a deep breath and let go a huge sigh of relief. Rebecca Reyes, also known as Reby Sky, comes rushing towards Angelina. Angelina does nothing more but rolls her as Reby approaches her.

Reby – Angelina…hey! Sorry I'm late. I…

Angelina – You are wasting my time is what you're doing. I have a match that I've got to get prepared for and you are keeping me from doing that.

Reby – I just wanted to thank…

Angelina – I'm doing this as a favor for a friend. So before you piss me off and end up without a job…follow me.

Angelina starts heading down the hallway towards her locker room with Reby following behind her, pulling her rolling suitcase. Once inside, Reby takes a seat on the couch while Angelina gets ready for her match. Reby notices Angelina's title belt sitting nicely on the coffee table in front of her.

Reby – Ooh…you're a champion! That's cool!

Angelina – Yeah, I guess so. Look, I have a title match to prepare for like I told you. So I'm not really in the mood for chatting because you're late arrival has held me back in my preparations for it.

Reby – Once again…I'm really sorry.

Angelina – Just stop talking already OK? I have a title defense and you are really keeping me from getting ready the more you flap those gums of yours. If you're boyfriend…I should say ex-boyfriend…wasn't who he was, I wouldn't be doing this. But I owed him a favor. I wouldn't be doing this id I had a choice. So shut your damn mouth and get ready.

Angelina is fully pissed at this point. So Reby does what she is told and starts getting ready to accompany her. Dressed in a black dress, Reby complements Angelina's metallic silver and black wrestling attire. Angelina looks over Reby, making sure that everything is perfect.

Angelina – Good…now as long as you don't get in the way then everything should be OK. Just stay out of Serena's and mine way and everything should be OK and you won't get hurt. I don't want to have to deal with him if you get hurt.

Reby – I'm a big girl you know. I can handle myself.

Angelina – Living in New York City doesn't necessarily mean that you can handle yourself.

Reby – Look…I have some wrestling training. I know how to handle myself inside of the wrestling ring. So you don't need to worry about me. Just worry about yourself.

Angelina – What part of this aren't you understanding? Has the lack of attention on you really made you that dumb or have you always not been able to think? If you want to lose your job, the keep talking. But if you want to keep it so that you can actually get an insight into the world of women's professional wrestling…then shut the hell up and just do what I tell you to. You will be learning from one of the best after all. I should be charging you for this training.

Angelina walks across the room and pulls the door open, walking into the concrete hallway of the arena. Reby soon follows close behind, the heels of her shoes clicking on the floor. This counteracts the dull thumps of Angelina's wrestling boots. Reby just looks at the floor as she walks along. She's a bit hurt by the way that Angelina was acting towards her. She didn't think that she would be treated that way by her. But Reby was late and that did prevent Angelina from getting ready.

"I guess I deserve this," She thinks to herself as she walks. She knows that if she wants to make it in this business that she has to do what the vets tell her to. Because they can make or break her career. It's like WWE with The Undertaker. Get on his food side and you will be golden. Reby just keeps to herself as they continue walking to the waiting area backstage. Waiting, Angelina goes off to talk to somebody as Reby just stands off to the side. When Angelina gets back she acts like Reby isn't even there, totally ignoring her as she straightens her outfit. The match was going to be very important and Reby didn't want to get in Angelina's way.


End file.
